byramfandomcom-20200214-history
Darren Sampson Lineage
The Darren Sampson lineage is the long family of generational Darren Sampsons that have owned the oil company Darsamp Oils and Materials Incorporated (DOMI). The company was founded by Darren Sampson in 1766 as Darsamp Materials, but Darren Sampson V expanded it to oils in 1897, which established DOMI as one of the world's most powerful companies, which it remains today. Originally beginning as an inspirational rags to riches story, the Darren Sampsons sadly began to become more evil and greedy down the generations, especially beginning with Darren Sampson V and beyond. It doesn't seem likely that the lineage will continue past the present generation, with 84 year old Darren Sampson VIII being the only remaining member. His son, Darren Sampson IX, was unintentionally killed by Hans Fredovic in 2006. Hence, the eighth Darren Sampson has spent most of his recent years trying to exact revenge on our favourite refrigerator wearing hero. The Lineage Darren Sampson (1735-1790) The founder of Darsamp Materials in 1766. He decided to name his only child, a son, after himself, thus making him the natural heir for the company. Darren Sampson Jr. (1759-1822) Took over his father's company after his death in 1790. He was aged 31. He admired his father's idea and also named his firstborn son Darren Sampson, cementing the tradition. Darren Sampson III (1802-1864) The youngest of the Darren Sampson's to take over the company (at age 20), Darren Sampson III was instrumental in establishing a branch of his company in the United Kingdom, finally expanding out of the US. Darren Sampson IV (1830-1893) Despite owning the company for 24 years, the fourth Darren Sampson oversaw the only period of decline for the company. Eventually, he resigned in 1888 and his son took over. Darren Sampson V (1850-1930) Pressuring his father into resignation (the first Darren Sampson to resign the company title, rather than pass it on through death), the fifth Darren Sampson had a momentous task of turning around a failing company. However, within just 4 years, Darsamp Materials had become highly profitable again, in both the US and the UK, and in 1897, he purchased Greg's Oils (the world's most lucrative producer of crude oil at the time) through despicable and non specified Capitalist tactics and incorporated it into Darsamp. The company was renamed to Darsamp Oils and Materials Incorporated to reflect this. Unfortunately, Darren Sampson became quite ill in his final few years, thus in 1921, at the age of 71, he passed to title to his first born son. Darren Sampson VI (1891-1927) The shortest lived Darren Sampson was a ruthless and brutal man, often treating his workers poorly to make maximum profit. On the 15th November, 1927, the 36 year old spoke at a rally for his company's workers, whom most of were striking at the time. Whilst trying to plead with them to return, he was assassinated by an unknown assailant who stabbed him on stage. His only son, 22 year old Darren Sampson VII (whom he had fathered at the tender age of 14) took over. Darren Sampson VII (1905-1998) After the 6th Darren Sampson's death in 1927, 77 year old Darren Sampson V officially had the option of reacquiring the role as owner. However, he did not feel he was up to the role due to his advanced age and fickle health. Thus Darren Sampson VII assumed the role. Despite being arguably as ruthless as his father, he possessed a more manipulative nature, being better able to control his vast empire of workers. When the Great Depression hit in 1929, he saw it as an opportunity, rather than an obstacle. He used the company's vast wealth to buy out almost all serious competitors, establishing a monopoly on the market and establishing DOMI as a truly international business magnate, the most valuable in the world. From 1950 to his death, he topped the world's richest list. In 1990, 85 year old Darren Sampson was diagnosed with early stage Alzheimer's disease. He instantly resigned, and 56 year old Darren Sampson VIII became owner. In 1998, while on his deathbed, a mentally unstable Darren Sampson VII let slip that he had ordered the murder of his father in 1927, as retaliation for the abuse he suffered at his hands. Darren Sampson VIII (1934-) Main Article: Darren Sampson VIII Darren Sampson IX (1972-2006) He never took over the business from his father, instead serving as his right hand man, often representing him at international conventions when he got to an older age. In the fall of 2006, Darren Sampson IX's informants told him of highly pure oil lying in vast amounts underneath a suburbian American street: Backwards Lane, Thistletown. He went to investigate, and demanded entry into the home of the Fredovic family, who lived in number 15, the location of which was supposedly right above the centre of the oil well. Refusing to allow him into their residence, the psychotically greedy Darren gunned down the married couple. He chased their 17 year old son into the Fredovic's basement turned cool room. To flaunt his wealth and power to taunt the boy before murdering him, Darren drew out one of his finest Gurkha Black Dragon cigars and lit it. This triggered the reaction that brought out Hans Fredovic's transformation into the Refrigeratrix. During the reaction, the boy's skin split open, and the cool room and its contents (including Darren) were absorbed. With his death, Darren Sampson IX became the only Darren Sampson to have not owned Darsamp at some stage. He died without a son as an heir, with his only child being a daughter, Regina Sampson (1991-). His death also sparked the beginning of the feud between the Sampson Family and Refrigeratrix, with his father and daughter becoming some of his most persistent enemies.